When You're Gone
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: Time is a precious thing... I have learned this after hearing the stories of how... many... wizards and witches in the world, lost their lives during the Second War.' Rose Weasley learns that time has escaped her... Rated M for Cutting.


_**Hey Y'all!**_

**_I decided to write a short one shot, since I've been reading Rose/Scorp stories... I thought of this just today and was like... Awesome!_**

_**Sooo... Let me know what you think at the end.**_

_**This was another prompt that was in the contest i wrote Stick With You from, By the way! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. I do not!! (Sadly...)**_

* * *

Prompt #50: Time

Time is a precious thing. You always have to value it in the most precious ways.

I have learned this after hearing the stories of how our Family, as well as many other wizards and witches in the world, lost their lives during the Second War.

I had heard too much of the people who had been lost to time. People like Cedric Diggory, my parent's friend as well as all my Uncles and Grandparents, and Sirius Black, Uncle Harry's Godfather, and a great friend of Albus' paternal Grandparents.

Uncle Harry had told me that even his owl, Hedwig, had passed in the Second War. It terrifies me all the time; a flipping owl couldn't even live!

Some of the greatest wizards had even been killed. Two of which I would consider my uncle's as well if they still were alive to call uncle's. They went by the names of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

I cry each time I think of them.

Sometimes when you lose track of time, it's because you're happy...

Like the time I had found out that I was a witch. Or the time that I had been sorted into Ravenclaw... Or the time I met Jack.

Jack was my long-term boyfriend for a while, and finally after 3 years of dating at Hogwarts, and a year of Healer School for me, Quidditch training for him, he had proposed to me. Everything had been going great...

Or it could be because you just don't want to know the time...

Like the time Jack and I finally moved in together, or the first time we had made love.

Everything between Jack and I had been going great... that is until recent events involving him and another girl by the name of Chelsea.

Other times when you lose track of time, it's because you're sad...

...And you just can't bear to know that it's time to accept that you've lost the one you thought you loved...

...And the one you really loved all along, who always loved you as well, was always in plain sight but you were just too distracted to actually admit it.

Year 1 I had met him on the train... He and Albus had both been sorted into Slytherin... and the three of us had become the new Golden Trio.

God... It was at these times when you realize that the things he did for you, weren't because he was your best friend... but because he loved you.

"Rose?"

Speaking of which...

"Rosie!!" he shouted running over to me. I had gone considerably numb... The cuts running sideways all the way up my arm had done that much. "Rosie..." He whispered, after taking his jacket off and covering my cuts, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Scorpius..." I said, surprised by how weak my voice sounded. "He cheated... You and Al... You were right..." I was cut off by my own sobs. He just pulled me into his lap, still applying pressure to my arm, and rocked me.

"It's ok... shhhhh... Rosie... You'll be ok... Shhhh... I'm here..." Scorpius chanted to me... After a while my tears stopped and the bleeding slowed. He set me on the floor for a minute and took his shirt off, tearing it to create a bandage for my wounds.

"Scorpius..." I whispered in a raspy voice, smiling softly at him as he pulled me back into his arms. I reached my unwounded hand up and cupped his cheek as he smiled back at me, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Scorpius, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize Rosie, You've done nothing wrong." He told me smiling still and placing his hand over mine on his face. I felt the lightening shoot through my hand up my arm and spread throughout my entire body.

"But... I've hurt you. Haven't I? All this time... You've been in pain... because of me..." I told him. I knew I was right because he looked at me with those eyes and I knew it. He nodded.

"Is that why you did this?" He asked stroking my arm with his hand. I nodded. Sighing he shifted us, so that I was sitting up. "Rosie, you've always been the one person I've cared the most about... but this hurts me worse than seeing you with that bastard." He told me, looking directly into my eyes, which were threatening to leak again.

"I Love You, Scorpius... and I wish it hadn't taken me all this time to figure it out... because then I wouldn't have hurt you..."

Scorpius' lips against mine silenced me. Lightening shot through me as soon as the contact happened. When he asked for entrance to my mouth by swiping his tongue over my bottom lip, I gladly let him in. Finally our tongues met and I nearly melted; this is how I wanted to spend time... not with Jack... but with Scorpius... My best friend, my true love.

Pulling back slightly he asked, "What are we going to tell your family?"

I smiled at that, and pulled him in for one more kiss.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

* * *

**_Sooo... What'd ya think? Let me know!!_**


End file.
